kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Soltem
Geography The Consulate of Soltem is a small island nation in the south-west of Kerbin’s main ocean. It shares the Caledonian Island chain with the nations of Angvarden, Zokesia, Erusea, Union, and Tekkia. As an island it has no overland borders. The island of Soltem covers X square kilometers, making it the X smallest AI nation on kerbin behind X Soltem is near perfectly flat with no elevation changes beyond a drastic rise at the coast. This has lead many researchers to theorise that Soltem is purely a body of ice, cast off the south polar sheet centuries ago and sustained by cold currents. Climate Soltem is the largest of four ice islands scattered around kerbin, the others being: * Fish Island * Beidao * Minivivi The island is a windswept sheet of ice with temperatures that rarely reach above freezing. Any level of melting results in widespread flooding and the emergence of meltwater rivers. Biodiversity The surface of soltem is devoid of all but the hardiest of life, warm blooded fishers such as the Ping (“@”) prey on the aquatic life surrounding the island. The relentless ocean currents carry a constant stream of nutrients to the island. Small aquatic scavengers feed on many of the adrift items, these scavengers are the Ping’s natural prey. As well as this they served as the island’s prime food source until major importation came to the island. Politics Government The Consulate operates under a Unitary Parliament and has done for close to a century. The sole province of Soltem is the island itself. Historically however soltem would often be subdivided into two, Soltem and Lupus, inhabiting the west and east respectively. Foreign Relations Soltem is regarded as The Gateway to Baskay, making it a valuable strategic point for many nations through history. Military Culture Language National Holidays Economy Transport Energy and infrastructure Science and technology History Prehistory The Island of Soltem was first inhabited by Aontan Island hoppers making their way from the north and was quickly colonized. These colonies continued to fail as evidenced by ruins scattered around the island. This pattern of failed colonisation from many states continued up until the 18th century when the Tekian Monarchy funded an industrialised expedition. The emergence of heating from sources viable on the island allowed small establishments to flourish. The island of Lupus was granted a new name and civilisation continued its spread. Under Tekkia and the SMC Soltem spent many years under Tekia and later as a substate of the Tekkian Federation before being relinquished to Refkas control. Following international pressure the island of Soltem was granted as a home to the people of Refkas under condition that the island does not acquire further territories. Less than ten years later the island had been returned as Refkas confederated with half a dozen Veiid states to form the Southern Mercantile Confederation. The Exchanges In the decades that followed the island regularly exchanged hands, breeding a level of nationalism and disdain for foreign rule. These swaps continued until the occupation of the island by the SMC in 1980. Independence In the early years of the great decline Soltem declared full independence from the SMC which once called it home. Soltem has remained an independent state in the many years since that time. Notable Events Category:Nations